Progress in the global fight against HIV will require continued scientific advances towards a cure for HIV, implementation to scale of successful interventions, and knowledge of the diversity of epidemics and populations most at risk. The XIX International AIDS Conference in Washington, DC (AIDS 2012) presents the opportunity to reflect on the evolving epidemic, showcase new scientific advances, identify gaps in our knowledge in responding to the epidemic, guide prioritization and implementation of interventions, and shape the way forward by bringing together leaders in science, policy makers and affected communities. For the first time in almost three decades we have sufficient accumulated evidence to turn the epidemic around. The thirty years since the first reported cases of AIDS have borne remarkable achievements. These milestones could not have been reached without inter-disciplinary collaboration and commitment to science and evidence-based policies. The 2012 conference will bring together diverse constituencies and disciplines to tackle multi-faceted challenges that underpin the root causes that shape the spread of HIV across the world. It requires capacity building of the next generation of scientists. It requires public awareness including literacy education of affected and at-risk communities. To achieve these goals we propose the following Specific Aims: "Confronting the AIDS epidemic demands unprecedented inter-disciplinary collaboration and commitment to applied science. Science and Evidence-based Policies: To promote the dissemination, discussion, and debate of new scientific research and innovative evidence-based programs and policies. Research and discussion topics will include: research toward a cure for HIV infection, co-morbidities, co-infections, novel preventive interventions, women and child health, and implementation and Operational Research. "We will not achieve success despite scientific advances if we do not act in coordinated partnership. Bringing Together Diverse Constituencies and Disciplines: To facilitate multi-stakeholder dialogue to develop creative solutions to unresolved challenges in research and implementation of HIV policies and programs;to serve as an accountability and feedback mechanism for global leadership;and to develop methods for strategic and efficient scale-up in the context of limited resources. "To increase the scale of action will require literac and education: Capacity Building and Public Awareness. Capacity Building: To increase the capacity of delegates to develop, introduce, implement, and advocate for effective, evidence-based HIV/AIDS interventions in their communities, countries and regions. To support and encourage young scientists and researchers. Public Awareness: To increase public awareness of the continued impact of HIV/AIDS and the need for responses to the epidemic through the media and other means, including new technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): AIDS is a complex disease that requires a coordinated response. It is only by working together and promoting dialogue, education, networking and advocacy, that the world community can help seal gaps in knowledge and expertise at every level of the response. The XIX International AIDS Conference in Washington, DC (AIDS 2012) will be an important opportunity for participants to share the latest scientific advances in the field, learn from one another's expertise, and develop strategies for advancing all facets of our collective efforts to treat and prevent HIV.